rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Myrelle Berengari
Myrelle Berengari ist eine Aes Sedai der Grünen Ajah. Beschreibung Myrelle ist eine schöne Frau mit dunkler Haut, ihr Gesicht ist ein perfektes Oval. Sie lächelt so damenhaft und überlegen wie eine Domani. Sie hat drei Behüter, Heimliche Beobachter (Kapitel) Nuhel Dromand, Croi Makin und Avar Hacami . Es gibt Gerüchte, dass sie alle drei geheiratet hat. Zurückhaltung kann man üben (Kapitel) Handlung Vorgeschichte Myrelle wurde 954 NÄ in Altara geboren und ging 968 NÄ zur Weißen Burg. Nach sieben Jahren als Novizin und fünf weiteren als Aufgenommene wurde sie 980 NÄ zur Aes Sedai erhoben und wählte die Grüne Ajah. The Wheel of Time Companion Als Novizin musste Myrelle einmal sechs Monate lang Strafdienst tun, da sie eine Forelle in das Bett der Aes Sedai Saroiya Farseen gelegt hatte. Während ihrer Zeit als Aufgenommene war sie mit Moiraine Damodred und Siuan Sanche befreundet, alle drei hatten im gleichen Jahr die Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen bestanden. Als Moiraine und Siuan 978 NÄ für ihre Prüfung zur Aes Sedai üben, hilft sie ihnen dabei. Übungen (Kapitel) Später ist sie Zeugin, als Elaida Moiraine und Siuan sehr hart behandelt, während sie mit ihnen für die Prüfung übt. Nachdem Merean Redhill von der harten Behandlung erfahren hat, vermutet Moiraine, dass Myrelle es ihr verraten haben könnte. Ein Funken innerer Ruhe (Kapitel) Als Moiraine und Siuan schließlich 978 NÄ zu Aes Sedai erhoben werden, endet die Freundschaft zunächst aufgrund des Rangunterschiedes. Das Ende (Kapitel) Die Jagd beginnt Nachdem Moiraine Damodred endlich den Wiedergeborenen Drachen gefunden hat, kommt es zum ersten mal zwischen ihr und Lan Mandragoran zu Spannungen, da er sich in Nynaeve al'Meara verliebt hat. Moiraine bekommt das Gefühl, dass er sich aus dem gemeinsamen Bund könnte lösen wollen. Sie kontaktiert Myrelle und vereinbart mit ihr, dass Lans Bund auf Myrelle übergeht, sollte Moiraine sterben. Sie nimmt ihr auch das Versprechen ab, Lan an eine andere weiter zu geben und ihn nicht für sich selbst zu behalten. Der Schatten erhebt sich Bei Elaidas Putsch flieht Myrelle mit einem Großteil der Grünen Ajah aus der Weißen Burg. Eine Vorhersage geht in Erfüllung (Kapitel) Die Feuer des Himmels Die geflohenen Aes Sedai versammeln sich in Salidar, wo Myrelle gemeinsam mit Anaiya Carel, Carlinya Sorevin, Beonin Marinye, Morvrin Thakanos und Sheriam Bayanar beginnt, die Organisation und Planung zu übernehmen. Als Min Farshaw mit Logain und zwei unbekannten jungen Frauen nach Salidar kommt, versucht Myrelle mit den anderen von Min zu erfahren, wie sie darauf gekommen ist, nach Salidar gehen zu müssen. Erst nach einigen Minuten kann Min ihr klar machen, dass die unbekannten Frauen neben ihr Siuan und Leane sind. Gemeinsam mit Anaiya, Sheriam und Carlinya beginnt Myrelle sofort, die beiden zu befragen, weil sie alle dies zunächst anzweifeln. Als klar ist, dass sie tatsächlich die ehemalige Amyrlin und Behüterin der Chronik vor sich haben, sind sie ratlos, da ihnen die Anwesenheit der beiden unangenehm ist und sie nicht wissen, was sie mit ihnen anfangen sollen. Mit offenen Armen? (Kapitel) Während der Diskussion um die neuen Ziele der Rebellen ist Myrelle dafür, Sheriam zur neuen Amyrlin zu wählen, wird aber überzeugt, eine Frau zu wählen, die während der Spaltung der Weißen Burg nicht in der Burg war und damit neutral ist. Nachdem Siuan den wahrscheinlichen Aufenthaltsort von Rand al'Thor als Aiel-Wüste angegeben hat, wäre sie am liebsten selbst dort hin gereist, muss sich aber fügen, als die anderen Kiruna Nachiman und Bera Harkin schicken wollen. Nach Elaynes und Nynaeves Ankunft in Salidar befragen die Salidar Sechs sie über all ihre Erlebnisse und machen sie wieder zu Aufgenommenen. Alle sechs bestehen darauf, in der Nutzung von Tel'aran'rhiod unterrichtet zu werden, wobei sie die drei Traum-Ter'angreal benutzen wollen. Lehren und lernen (Kapitel) Kategorie:Person Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Altara (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Person) Kategorie:Aes Sedai (Altara) Kategorie:Grüne Ajah Kategorie:Salidar Sechs